It's Never Too Late
by EvilMicella
Summary: SEQUAL TO LOVE AS STRONG AS OURS! It's been a year since Ron and Hermione's love blossumed. Now, not only are things getting difficult for them, but Ginny still has feelings for the Boy Who Lived..but has he moved on? RW HG and HPGWOC triangle


It's Never Too Late  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know I said I'd have it up soon but I got MAJOR writer's block.  
  
Ok, anyways, the 1st chappie of my NEW story, which is the sequal to Love as Strong as Ours. I dunno if you'll need 2 read that story to understand this 1. You mite at times, but it won't be THAT confusing.  
  
If you think it's a little boring at the beginning (I don't but you might) and you wanna not continue..you NEED to read the end at LEAST! I swear that's when it gets EXCITING..lol. PLZ R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that's JKR's job. I DO own Elena (who actually inspired me from another character), Leesa, Zoe, Eve, Devon, and anyone else who's names are not in HP. Oh, and Jerry. I own the plot as well.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm confused right now. There's so much mixed feelings and I don't know what to do. It's been a year; a year and just a few months ago that I found out Harry and Elena were having their first kid..together. It's starting to show, and it hurts to see them. Anelle's growing up fast and healthy. Her red hair from Percy is gaining some brown, it might not be red much longer. It doesn't bother me, however, even if Percy is the father.  
  
Ron and Hermione are happy as ever. They might start a new generation of a big Weasley family. They just had another baby; a boy this time. His name is Devon, and he already has red hair.  
  
Eve and Zoe are the new Fred and George. Just a few weeks ago, I left home (which I hardly ever do) to go to the Burrow, and Ron and Hermione were there with Eve and Zoe. . .  
  
~*~  
  
"There's my Eve and Zoe!" Fred said, picking both of them up at the same time, one in each arm. "Where's Devon?"  
  
"He's with my mum and dad," Hermione said.  
  
"She think's he's too young," Ron whispered to Fred, circling his fingers in that she's-crazy way. Hermione playfully slapped him.  
  
"No, that's not it, Ron," she said, smiling. "He's sick and I don't want him to get any more sick then he already is." She gave Fred and George a hug. "Haven't seen you guys for a while!"  
  
"Yeah, we thought you'd forgot about us," George said, faking a whimper.  
  
"We thought Bill forgot us, too. He hasn't written in a while, but after what we sent him that little surprise, I think we'll be hearing from him very soon," Fred said. Just then, Ginny walked in from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, you guys!" she said, smiling. "How are you?"  
  
"We're fine, Ginny," Ron said, giving her a hug, along with Hermione. "Hope you are, too."  
  
"Indeed I am," Ginny said. "Did Eve and Zoe show any signs of them being witches yet?" By then, Fred had set them down on the ground and they were happily looking at things.  
  
"I'm afraid not," Hermione said.  
  
"They will, though. They just need more--" Ron started to say, but he stopped dead. His eyes were wide opened and his mouth was forming a smile. Ginny looked in his direction and saw two of her mum's old cooking books slowly fly across the room to where Zoe and Eve were. The books gently settled onto each of their laps and they began to look it over.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Hermione gasped, though smiling. "They have some magic in them!"  
  
"Of course!" Ron said.  
  
"They're kids of Ron and Hermione Weasley. They just HAD to be witches," Ginny said, smiling as Zoe and Eve turned the pages, as if they were reading them.  
  
~*~  
  
At least I still have them in my life. Without that, I wouldn't know how to live or move on.  
  
Of course, I HAVE tried to move on, and forget about Harry. I've dated this guy named Jerry for about 5 months. I thought he was the one I was suppose to be with for the rest of my life; I was wrong. I found out that he had been cheating on me for almost 2 months since we started dating. If that wasn't enough to take, finding out who he cheated on me with was even worst.  
  
It was Leesa..Elena's younger sister. A fashion model and perfect in every way. Of course Jerry would go for someone like that. He's just that kind of guy. Though it did make me feel better when Ron almost punched him in the face..too bad Jerry disapparated in time.  
  
It's been Elena or her family that's been ruining my life. I really can't take it anymore. I need to get back at her. A master mind plan that surely won't backfire and will truly make her pay. . . .  
  
-Ginny  
  
~*~*~  
  
** LATER THAT SAME NIGHT **  
  
Sirens sounded as an ambulance hurried it's way to a nice cozy house in a muggle living area. By then, the police had arrived and were putting a yellow line around the house. Shortly after the ambulance came and went into the house, they came out with a stretcher. Not an empty one, either. On it was a woman with dark shoulder length hair, and there was a lot of blood dripping badly from the side of her stomach.  
  
Following the stretcher was a man about the same age as the woman, who had black messy hair with glasses. . .and a scar on his forehead. He hurried inside of the ambulance after the woman was put in, and the sirens turned on as it headed towards the nearest hospital.  
  
"I can't believe something it," an elderly man said to the woman next to him. "In our peaceful neighborhood. What the story, anyways?"  
  
"Well," a guy standing by them said. "I heard the ladly living there was shot not too long ago."  
  
"Yes, I heard it all," another person replied. "I was getting home from work when I heard a loud gun shot from the house. I called the police right away."  
  
"I was watching tv," a woman said. "I thought I saw someone out there before it happened. They were going around the back, but I just thought that it was one of the people that lived there. Hmm, now that I think about it, I think the person had red hair.."  
  
"You know, they still haven't found the person who did it," the elderly man said. Everyone shuddered and quickly turned to go back in their homes, and lock their doors. The only thing left were the yellow police ribbons that said, "Do not cross.." . . . . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, there's the first chappie! I liked the how I did the ending, lol. Well, you'll just have to wait to see what happens next! I have at least another chapter written out for this.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! It's what keeps me going, and going, and going..lol 


End file.
